


Silver and Gold

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Gadreel makes better choices, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Make new friends but keep the old/One is silver and the other is gold.Sam needs to be healed and Gabriel meets someone from his past.





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Any of y'all who follow me on tumblr know that this fic took longer to write than it should have. It's like a thousand words longer than I planned, but I'm pretty happy with the end result.

Everything was in shambles, and he couldn’t even begin to fix it. A lump developed in the back of Gabriel’s throat as he stared at Sam’s prone body on the hospital bed.

“Are you sure you can’t fix him?” said Dean.

Gabriel subtly wiped his eyes. “I told you, I don’t have any grace left. I used it all up when I tried to heal him the first time.”

They sat in silence for a while. Dean stood up and said, “I’m gonna… I…”

Gabriel nodded. He heard Dean’s footsteps leave the room.

Gabriel clutched Sam’s hand in both of his own and pressed his lips to Sam’s knuckles. “I’m sorry, Sammy,” he whispered. ‘I’m so sorry.” A tear escaped from the corner of his eye. “Please be okay. I can’t… I need you.”

They needed a miracle.

Sometime later, Gabriel startled at the sound of a ringing cell phone. Was - had he been sleeping? Had he fallen asleep?

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and answered it. “Hello?”

It was Dean. “Hey, get down to the garage. I might need backup.”

“Bac- for what?” said Gabriel, but Dean had already hung up. Gabriel swore and grabbed his angel blade off the floor, stuffing it in his jacket as he went. He smoothed Sam’s hair back, kissed his forehead, and whispered, “I’ll be back soon. Keep fighting for me, kiddo.”

He speedwalked down the hallway, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, but once he got outside he broke into a run.

He found Dean in the parking garage pretty easily. It was hard to miss the circle of holy fire next to him.

“What’s going on?” Gabriel demanded, a little breathlessly. Running was not as easy for humans as it was for angels.

“This guy says he can help Sam.”

Gabriel looked at the man in the circle of holy fire. He had blood on his face, but otherwise looked pretty normal. He was watching Gabriel with his mouth slightly open, a look of mixed grief and joy on his face. “Gabriel?”

“Who are you?” said Gabriel.

“I’m -” he started, but cut himself off.

“He told me he was Ezekiel,” said Dean.

Gabriel observed the angel for a few seconds and shook his head. “No way is he really Ezekiel. He would have answered me if he was.”

Dean’s face hardened. He pointed one of their spare angel blades at the angel. “You better start talking, buddy, cause I ain’t in the mood to deal with any more lying angels.”

“Gadreel,” blurted the angel. “My name is Gadreel.”

The name was like a physical blow to Gabriel’s chest. He took a step back without realising it. “ _ Gadreel _ ?”

Dean glanced at him. “You know him?”

“Yeah, we - we were -” Should he tell him? “- really close.”

“Why’d you lie?” Dean asked Gadreel.

“I do not have the best reputation,” said Gadreel. “I thought perhaps if I used a more noble alias, you would consider me more trustworthy.”

“Right, lying, real trustworthy.”

“He’s one of the good ones, Dean.”

Dean was unconvinced. “You knew him a long time ago, Gabe.”

“I would never do anything that could hurt Sam, and you know it. So trust me on this.”

Dean rubbed his eyes with his hands and sighed. “Okay.”

They extinguished the holy fire. Dean gave Gadreel a cloth to wipe the blood off his face before they went to Sam’s hospital room.

Gabriel couldn’t stop staring at Gadreel. It was heartbreaking to be unable to see his grace. His vessel was tall, almost as tall as Sam. He dressed in layers like Sam, too.

“Well? Can you fix him?” said Dean.

Gadreel walked around Sam’s hospital bed. “I’ve never seen a human so broken before. I don’t know if I have enough grace to heal him without draining myself.”

“Look, buddy, I didn’t bring you here just so you could tell me he’s going to die,” snarled Dean. “So if you have to lose your grace to -”

“Shut up,” snapped Gabriel. “No one’s going to lose any more grace! No one’s dying!” He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He looked pleadingly at Gadreel. “Are you sure you can’t help him?”

Gadreel met his eyes. “He means very much to you.”

Gabriel nodded, unable to speak.

Gadreel looked down at Sam, an inscrutable expression on his face. “I cannot promise, but there is a chance I can fix him from the inside.”

Dean shifted his weight to his other foot. “From the inside. So, what, you gonna open him up?”

Gadreel shook his head.

“What, possession? You want to possess Sam?”

Gadreel nodded. “If he will accept me.”

“ _ No _ . No way,” said Dean.

“This isn’t up to you,” said Gabriel. “It’s up to Sam.”

“Yeah, well, in case you hadn’t noticed, Sam is in a coma. He can’t make any life-changing decisions at the moment.”

“I can try to penetrate his consciousness,” said Gadreel. “Speak to him, convince him to allow me to heal him.”

“Do it,” said Gabriel immediately.

Gadreel nodded and placed two fingers against Sam’s forehead. Gabriel grabbed his arm. Gadreel looked at him.

“Don’t go as someone else,” he said. “Just go as yourself. And… and tell him me and Dean are waiting for him.”

Gadreel nodded. Gabriel let go of his arm, and he returned his fingers to Sam’s forehead. A second later, Gadreel’s vessel collapsed on top of Gabriel. Gabriel cursed and struggled to hold him up. Dean helped maneuver him into a chair next to the bed.

“So, what’s the deal with you and him? Don’t look at me like that,” Dean added when Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “I saw how broken up you looked when you realized who he was.”

Gabriel folded and unfolded his hands. “We were really close in heaven. Lucifer tricked him into doing something he shouldn’t have, and he was put on trial…. He got a life sentence. I thought I’d never see him again.”

“You couldn’t visit him?”

“No visitation rights in heaven’s jail.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Sam gasped awake. He flailed his arms and tried to sit up, and a bunch of machines beeped wildly. Dean rushed to push him gently down, forcing him to lay back against the pillow.

“What -” started Sam, before a coughing fit overtook him.

“Hey, shh, easy,” said Dean. “Just relax, dude, calm down.”

Gabriel moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed Sam’s hand. “Hey, slow down there, Samshine. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Sam squeezed his fingers weakly.

A nurse came into the room, probably notified of Sam’s conscious state by the beeping machines. She saw Gadreel’s vessel passed out in the chair. “Who’s that?”

“Friend of the family,” lied Gabriel. “The drive here was taxing for him.”

She did some stuff to the machines and did some quick tests on Sam. “Dr. Holle will be in to see you in a few minutes,” she told Sam. “Try not to move around too much until he gets here.”

As soon as she left, Dean asked, “You good to move or do we gotta stay here for another couple of days?”

“I - I don’t -” Sam closed his eyes. “God, everything hurts so bad.”

“Couple more days it is,” said Gabriel. “How bad does it hurt?”

“Feels like… like… I dunno. Bad.”

Gabriel stroked his thumb across Sam’s knuckles. “Did you… did you see Gadreel?”

Sam opened one eye and peered blearily at Gabriel. “Met an angel. Said he knew you.” He closed his eye. “I said yes to him. Think he can hear us right now.”

“Okay,” said Gabriel. “Okay.” He pushed Sam’s hair out of his face. “Why don’t you rest for a while, until the doctor comes in.”

“Yeah,” said Sam. His breathing evened out, and after a few minutes, he started snoring lightly.

Gabriel put his face in his hands and tried not to cry in relief. “He’s okay,” he said, almost to himself. “Sam’s  _ alive _ .”

“Damn right,” said Dean.

* * *

 

Gadreel worked quickly. Within two days, Sam was healthy enough to make the move back to the bunker. He still wasn’t completely healed, though, and Gadreel predicted it would take a few more months of possessing Sam to get him back into perfect health.

Gadreel’s former vessel went home almost immediately after he woke up in Sam’s hospital room. Gabriel gave him his phone number and told him to call if he ever needed anything. He said he almost certainly wouldn’t.

Gadreel settled into life in the bunker without much difficulty. He rarely took control of Sam’s body, except when he was reporting on Sam’s health. Gabriel was both relieved and sad that Gadreel didn’t speak much - to him, at least. Gabriel knew he spoke to Sam inside his head.

The thing was, even if they were to talk to each other, what would they say? They hadn’t seen each other in almost literally forever. Gabriel was a completely different person, and for all he knew, Gadreel was too. He wasn’t going to lie, he still held a pretty damn big torch for Gadreel, but he was with Sam now. He loved Sam. There was no way in hell he could give him up.

They hadn’t had sex since Gadreel possessed Sam. Gabriel hadn’t tried to initiate it, and neither had Sam. They still exchanged chaste kisses and slept together (in the literal sense). One night as they were cuddling before bed, Sam brought up Gadreel.

“How did you meet?”

“Sam way all the angels met,” said Gabriel. “Angel radio. We all know each others’ voices. But the first time we met in person was in Eden.”

Sam’s eyes unfocused, then he smiled. “Gadreel says you snuck out of Heaven.”

“Yeah. Wanted to see all the cute little critters down on Earth.”

“He says you vouched for him, during his trial.”

“I did.” Gabriel closed his eyes against the painful memories. “He was… my best friend, I guess. He was my whole world.”

Sam’s voice was soft. “Sounds like you were more than friends.”

God, he didn’t want to say this, not with Gadreel listening. “That was a long time ago. I’m with you now, and I’m going to stay with you, I promise -”

“Gabriel.”

Gabriel stopped talking.

“I know what you had with Gadreel,” he said gently. “He told me. We talk about you a lot.”

They talked about him? Alone?

“I’ve seen the way you look at him when he’s in control of me. Like he’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, but you can’t have him.”

“Sam -”

Sam covered his mouth with his hand. “Gabriel, you can have us both at the same time.”

_ What _ ?

“We’re three emotionally mature adults, and I’m pretty sure we can all handle a healthy polyamorous relationship.”

Gabriel could feel the moisture gathering in his eyes. “Please tell me this isn’t a joke.”

Sam kissed his cheek. “I’m deadly serious. And if you’re okay with it, it wouldn’t just be you and me and you and Gadreel. It would be all of us with each other.”

“You mean… you and Gadeel?”

“We’ve had a lot of time to talk about it, and it’s something both of us want. If you need a few days to think about it -”

“Yes,” blurted Gabriel. “Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes,  _ please _ -”

Sam cupped his face in his hands and kissed him hard. Gabriel was full on sobbing by that point, his tears making the kiss salty.

“I love you,” he gasped. “I love you both so much.” He kissed him again.

“Do you want to see him?”

“Yes.”

Sam’s eyes flashed blue, and a second later Gabriel knew Gadreel was staring out of them.

“Gadreel,” Gabriel croaked.

“Gabriel,” Gadreel breathed, eyes roving over Gabriel’s face like he was a man dying of thirst and Gabriel was an oasis.

“I missed you so much,” he gasped, and buried his face in Gadreel’s chest and cried.

“I missed you too,” said Gadreel. He stroked Gabriel’s hair soothingly, inviting him to cry it out. “Not a day has gone by when I haven’t thought about you.”

“Sap.” Gabriel wiped his eyes. “I really get to have both of you?”

“If you will have us.”

“I’ll have you for as long as you let me.” Gabriel propped himself up, arms bracketing Gadreel’s chest. “I wish I could see your grace.”

Gadreel caressed his cheek. “I wish you could too.” He leaned up and chastely kissed his lips. “Your soul is as beautiful as your grace was.”

His eyes unfocused, then he said, “Sam has invited me to stay in control for the rest of the night, to allow us time to reunite.”

Gabriel kissed the tip of Gadreel’s nose. “Thanks, Sammy.”

They settled down in each other’s arms, drawing comfort from the steady rise and fall of each other’s chest.

“I love you,” Gadreel said again.

Gabriel almost Han Solo’d him, but Gadreel wouldn’t have gotten the reference, and besides, this felt too important to joke about. “I love you, too.”


End file.
